fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WPHU
) |Row 10 title = Owner|Row 7 title = Sister Radio stations |Row 9 title = Website |image = file:Tntvwphu.png |imagewidth = 200}} WPHU is The National Television station that serves the Philadelphia, PA area. It broadcasts on channel 48. It offers 13 hours of news each weekday (4am-9am, 11am-1pm, 4pm-6:30pm, 7pm-8pm, 10pm-11:30pm) and 8 hours of news every weekend (5am-9am, 12pm-1pm, 5pm-6:30pm, 10pm-11:30pm). History WKBD first signed on the air on June 17, 1960, under the ownership of Kaiser Broadcasting. In 1967, Kaiser Broadcasting station WPHU, was sold to local businessman George Breadstrum. In 2003 the station was finally sold to WTNYCorporation. News In 1964 the station moved it's 11pm newscast to 10pm, the time where it remains ever since. The station is famous for pioneering the Action News format, which was used by many stations throughout the United States. When WPHU-TV premiered it on January 1st, 1970, the format allowed the news program to feature more stories than WPHE's Eyewitness News due to strict time limits on story packages – for instance, a reporter package could be no longer than 90 seconds. This difference enabled the station to cover more stories than its competitors. Another key difference was the focus on the surrounding Philadelphia suburban areas – a response to the movement of residents from the city to the suburbs. The format was immediately successful and picked up by other television stations in the United States. News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *Channel 48 News (1960-1970) *Channel 48 Action News (1970-present) News Voiceovers *Booth Announcers (1965-1988) *John Young (1988-1999) *Eric Gordon (1999-present) News Music *"Get to Know Us" by Tuesday Productions (1979-1982) *"WPHU (WTVX) 1983 News Theme" (1982-1986) *"WPHU (WTAF/WTXF) 10:00 News Theme" (1986-1996) *"Power News" by Non-Stop Music (1996-2000) *"News Matrix" by Stephen Arnold (2000-2006) *"Always Worth Your Time" by 615 Music (2006-2016) *"Guardian" by Stephen Arnold (2016-present) Sign-off history *"WPHU-TV Channel 48 pledges to maintain the highest standards in broadcasting, and is an active member of the National Association of Broadcasters. Accurate, unbiased news reporting at convenient viewing hours is part of our responsibility to serve the Delaware Valley. So to see better TV, watch Channel 48 - A TV Code station. We now conclude our program service for today on WPHU-TV Channel 48 in Philadelphia. WPHU-TV is owned and operated by Breadstrum Broadcasting Stations, with studios at 3201 South 26th Street, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 19145. WPHU-TV transmits from an 1,105-foot-tall tower in the Roxborough area of Philadelphia with an power of 645 kilowatts. Our microwave transmission link is KQT-37. WPHU-TV is an affiliate of the UBN Television Network. Programs and portions of programs throughout our broadcast day were mechanically reproduced. Programs provided by this station are for non-commercial exhibition, and only at the time of their telecast. Programs may not be used by anyone making an admission, cover, service, rental, or any other charge in connection with their exhibition, or for re-transmitting such programs by any means for exhibition in homes or other places without the expressed written permission of this station. Channel 48 resumes programming tomorrow morning at 6:15 am with Sunrise Classroom. And now, our national anthem." (1974) *"This concludes our program service for today on WPHU-TV Channel 48 in Philadelphia. WPHU-TV is owned and operated by Breadstrum Broadcasting Stations, with studios at 3201 South 26th Street, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, 19145. WPHU-TV transmits from an 1,105-foot-tall tower in the Roxborough area of Philadelphia with an power of 645 kilowatts. Our microwave transmission link is KQT-37. WPHU-TV is a member in good standing of the National Association of Broadcasters and an affiliate of the UBN Television Network. Programs and portions of programs throughout our broadcast day were mechanically reproduced. Programs provided by this station are for non-commercial exhibition, and only at the time of their telecast. Programs may not be used by anyone making an admission, cover, service, rental, or any other charge in connection with their exhibition, or for re-transmitting such programs by any means for exhibition in homes or other places without the expressed written permission of this station. Until we resume our programming tomorrow morning at 5:55 a.m. with A Call to Prayer, we wish you a pleasant good morning. And now, our national anthem." (1983) Category:Philadelphia, PA Category:Delaware Category:Pennsylvania Category:Independent stations Category:WTNYCorporation Category:The National Television affiliates Category:Stations that use "Action News" Category:Breadstrum Broadcasting Stations